Hunhan-Silence
by Little Brain
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun yang berpisah dan bertemu lagi. Sikap Sehun yang aneh membuat Luhan cemas dan khawatir. THIS IS HUNHAN STORY. terjebak antara friendship atau yaoi. kalian tentuin aja sendiri genrenya./HUNHAN/HANHUN/Luhan'Sehun/EXO


_Well_ , ini epep rada-rada sedih gitu, jadi siapin tisu, siapin susu anget, siapin cemilan, siapin hape baru -kalo2 ada yang banting hape setelah baca epep ini- siapin obat diare juga*what?

Ni alur cerita seperti biasa muncul dari otak ane sendiri, dan yang ngetik, ngepost, juga ane sendiri, _**so please don't be a PLAGIATOR, NO BASH, gasuka gausah baca!**_

.

.

.

 **-SILENCE-**

Oh Se Hoon, seorang bocah laki-laki dengan sepasang mata coklat yang jernih dan rambut coklat gelap yang sangat halus. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sifatnya yang ceria selalu menghiasi hari-hari yang berlalu di kota kecil kami. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah tampan dan _attitude_ layaknya seorang bangsawan dan tutur katanya yang penuh sopan santun, aku berani bertaruh semua orang pasti menyayanginya. Tidak hanya aku, tapi juga semua orang di kota kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggal kami.

Sehun―begitu kami memanggilnya―adalah bocah yang periang. Dia selalu ramah terhadap semua orang, berotak cerdas, dan begitu mahir memainkan piano. Kami semua suka mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Permainan pianonya yang riang selalu membuat kami merasa bahagia. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena sejak kecil aku dekat dengannya. Kami juga mengubur kapsul waktu bersama. Berjanji akan selalu bersama di manapun kami berada nantinya. Selalu menjadi sahabat dan saudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami naik ke kelas 6. Acara perpisahan kelas terasa begitu menyenangkan, tidak ada yang menangis, karena kami memang tinggal di kota kecil yang tidak begitu banyak penduduknya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan karena kami pasti akan selalu bertemu lagi di sekolah meski berbeda kelas. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang menangis setelah acara perpisahan kelas.

Sehun menangis.

Aneh rasanya melihat seorang Sehun menangis. Merasa aneh bukan karena kami tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Melainkan karena _dia benar-benar menangis_. Menangis meraung-raung seperti orang kerasukan. Tak seperti tangisan yang biasanya hanya berupa sesegukan dan isakan-isakan kecil, tanpa raungan yang begitu keras. Kami mengira Sehun menangis karena kami akan duduk di bangku kelas 6 dan tak akan sekelas lagi seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata dia menangis karena suatu hal yang lain..

Dia pindah ke Seoul, keesokan harinya. Tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa pamit...

Tak ada yang tahu kemana tepatnya dia pindah, dan kenapa dia pindah. Begitu tahu tentang kepindahan Sehun, barulah kami sadar, kenapa Sehun menangis meraung-raung saat kelulusan. Bukan karena tidak akan sekelas lagi, tapi karena dia akan pergi meninggalkan kota kecil ini.

Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Xiao Lu' atau 'Rusa Kecil' atau 'Lulu'. Tak ada lagi sahabat yang selalu menemaniku menjalani hari-hari di kota kecil ini. Tak ada lagi suara permainan piano yang begitu riang, tak ada lagi sepasang mata coklat jernih yang terbingkai sempurna dengan alis yang tajam, seperti mata rubah.

Tak ada lagi Sehun.

Lima tahun setelah kepergian Sehun, aku dan keluargaku juga pindah ke Seoul. Ibu kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi ini tampak sangat berbeda dengan kota kecil tempat tinggal kami dulu. Aku masuk ke salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan pelangi ku.

 **-SILENCE-**

 _I still remember those eyes_

 _We're meet again_

 _I found him and,_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah yang baru. Sekolah elit yang berisikan anak orang-orang kaya . Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Sehun? Dia tak mungkin bisa masuk ke sekolah super mewah ini. Karena keluarganya memang keluarga sederhana. Tak seperti keluargaku yang selalu serba ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan mengikuti Sohee- _songsaenim_ menuju ruang kelas baruku. Sesekali ku lemparkan pandanganku pada ruang-ruang kelas yang ku lalui. Beberapa gadisyang melihatku saling berbisik satu sama lain. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku berdiri di depan kelasku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sebelum memperkenalkan diri, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Menatap satu-persatu wajah-wajah baru yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman sekelasku. Keningku berkerut saat pengelihatanku menangkap sosok yang menyendiri di sudut kelas. Memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar.

"Luhan?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Sohee- _songsaenim_ memanggil namaku.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.." Lanjut Sohee- _songsaenim_. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Namaku Luhan, aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul, sebelumnya aku tinggal di kota...,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Seketika bangku ku dipenuhi para gadis yang saling berebut untuk berkenalan denganku, tidak ku sangka aku menjadi populer seperti ini. Dan pemuda itu masih duduk di sudut kelas. Menyendiri. Aku belum melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena sedari tadi dia hanya memalingkan muka menatap keluar jendela.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pemuda di sudut kelas dengan daguku. Para gadis yang mengerumuniku menolehkan wajah mereka menatap pemuda itu, ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi ekspresi jijik dan sebal.

"Ah, dia.. Bocah kampung yang terdampar di kota." ucap gadis bernama Naeun.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengenalnya, setiap orang yang dekat dengannya pasti terkena sial.." Yeri menambahi.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku, berusaha melihat pemuda itu. Sekilas dia menatap ke arah kami, dengan sepasang mata coklat yang tajam.

 _Mata itu.. Mata rubah yang sangat ku kenal._

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Sehuna?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekitar kami.

"Kau Oh Sehoon?" tanyaku lagi _._ Pemuda di hadapanku tetap bungkam. Ku ulurkan tanganku hendak menyentuhnya, tanpa di sangka dia malah berteriak ketakutan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekiknya seraya bangkit dan berlari pergi keluar kelas. Ku lihat beberapa anak laki-laki berlari mengejarnya dengan tawa yang terdengar berbahaya. Benar. Itu Sehun.. Tapi kenapa dia jadi begitu berbeda? Dia bukan lagi Sehun yang dulu ku kenal. Dia benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

 **-SILENCE-**

 _I see he really needs some help_

Sudah setengah minggu aku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Aku mendengar banyak cerita tentang Sehun. Para siswa mengatakan Sehun tidak pernah mau disentuh. Oleh siapapun itu. Sehun juga tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran musik dan olah raga. Padahal setahuku Sehun sangat menyukai kedua pelajaran itu. Dari cerita yang kudengar, setahun yang lalu pernah ada seorang siswi yang dekat dengannya. Tapi siswi itu dipindahkan oleh orang tuanya karena alasan yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui, ada yang mengatakan siswi itu diperkosa oleh Sehun dan diancam akan di bunuh, tapi kurasa itu sangat tidak mungkin, melihat sikapnya yang saat ini sangat benci jika dirinya didekati oleh orang lain..

Tak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun sejak saat itu, takut akan disakiti oleh pemudaberkulit putih itu, dan takut menjadi sasaran _bullying_ Minho- _sunbae_ dan kaki tangannya karena dianggap membantu Sehun.

Sehun menyakiti orang lain? Itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin, aku sangat mengenalnya, Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu, kenapa dia selalu dijauhi dan diperlakukan dengan kejam?

Setiap jam istirahat, Sehun duduk meringkuk di bangkunya, atau pergi entah kemana. Ingin rasanya aku melindunginya. Tapi dia selalu menghindariku. Seolah tak ingin bertemu denganku, seolah dia tak mengenalku. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, aku berhasil mendekatinya dan dia tidak menghindar. Bermula dari kecurigaanku pada Ilhoon dan teman-temannya yang tampak senang saat masuk kelas pada jam pelajaran ke lima. Mereka adalah anak buah Minho- _sunbae_. Ku lihat bangku Sehun, dia tidak ada di sana. Mereka pasti sudah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Ehm, _Songsaenim_!"

Leeteuk- _songsaenim_ yang tengah menulis di papan tulis berbalik dan menatapku.

"Saya izin ke kamar mandi." ucapku cepat kemudian berjalan keluar kelas begitu Leteeuk - _songsaemim_ menganggukkan kepalanya, memberiku izin.

Ku susuri lorong-lorong di lantai dua, sesekali menengok ke dalam ruangan kosong yang ku lewati, berharap aku menemukan sosok Sehun.

"Luhan! Kau sedang mencari apa?" Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menanyaiku.

"Apa kau lihat Sehun?" Aku balik bertanya, Jongin mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Siapa? Sehun? Sehun yang menyeramkan itu? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Sudah, katakan padaku kau melihatnya atau tidak?!"

Jongin tampak semakin heran. "Iya, kalau tidak salah Minho- _sunbae_ dan gengnya membawa Sehun ke belakang gedung yang sedang direnovasi."

Mendengar perkataan Jongin aku langsung berlari turun.

"LUHAN! ADA APA DENGAN MU?!" Terdengar suara teriakan Jongin memenuhi lorong. Tak ku pedulikan teguran para guru yang ku lewati, aku terus berlari menuju ke belakang sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sampai di belakang sekolah dengan nafas terengah. Ku sandarkan tangan kiriku pada tembok gudang di sampingku. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke halaman kosong di depan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Dimana Sehun? Apa Jongin salah memberi informasi? Kalau dia tidak ada di sini, lalu dimana?

BRAAK..

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh dengan keras. Suara itu berasal dari dalam gudang tempatku bersandar. Ku tegak kan tubuhku dan mengintip ke dalam bangunan melalui jendela kecil yang kacanya sudah pecah. Gelap. Ku picingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas, samar-samar ku lihat seseorang tergeletak di lantai, tubuhnya tampak tertimpa kursi, wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyaku sedikit keras. Orang itu membuka matanya, membuatku terkesiap. Dia menatapku dengan sepasang mata coklat yang penuh harap namun juga sarat dengan rasa takut. Itu Sehun!

"SEHUNA! _GWENCHANAYO_?!" pekik ku panik. Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu bangunan. "Sial!" umpatku saat melihat sebuah gembok terpasang di pintu.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru dengan panik, aku segera mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar di sudut halaman dan memukulkannya kuat-kuat pada gembok yang terpasang di pintu gudang. Ku pukulkan batu itu berkali-kali, menimbulkan suara berisik. Beruntung gedung sekolah di belakang gudang ini adalah gedung yang sedang di renovasi, jadi tidak akan ada kelas yang terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ku ciptakan.

TRAANGG..

Gembok berukuran sedang itu berhasil ku rusak. Ku buka pintu gudang dengan tidak sabar. Aku langsung terbatuk saat debu mengepul ketika aku mengayunkan daun pintu ke dalam. Mataku membeliak kaget saat melihat sosok Sehun tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa kursi yang menimpanya, mulutnya tersumpal oleh kain, tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi-yang mungkin tadi di dudukinya.

"Sehun- _ah_!"

Ku singkirkan kursi yang menimpa Sehun dan melepaskan penyumpal di mulutnya, serta ikatan di kaki dan tangannya, pemuda tampan itu mengerang pelan saat dia mencoba bergerak, bibirnya tampak berdarah. Begitu ikatannya sudah terlepas Sehun bergerak mundur, merapat ke dinding menghindari ku. Dia tampak sangat kesakitan setiap kali bergerak, tatapan yang dilontarkannya padaku penuh dengan rasa takut dan curiga. Pakaiannya tampak sangat berantakan, apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin Minho- _sunbae_ dan gengnya, mereka ̶ _tidak, tidak mungkin_. Tidak mungkin mereka memperkosa Sehun, memangnya mereka _gay_?

"Argh." erangan pelan Sehun menyadarkanku dari pikiran buruk ku. Ku tatap Sehun yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kau terluka.." Ku ulurkan tanganku hendak menyentuh dahi Sehun yang terluka. Tapi dia menghindar, bergerak ke samping membuatnya kembali mengerang pelan.

"Sehuna, _gwenchana_. Ini aku, Luhan, rusa kecilmu, apa kau tidak ingat padaku? Tidak apa Sehuna, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." Ku ulurkan lagi tanganku. Kali ini Sehun tidak menghindar, dia membiarkanku menyentuhnya.

"L-Lu-Luhan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ne, ini aku Sehun," jawabku sembari mulai mengancingkan kancing seragamnya.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan ku saat melihat bekas-bekas merah di tengkuk dan dada Sehun. Sehun gemetaran. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar melecehkan Sehun.

" _Gwenchana_ Sehunnie, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau bisa mempercayaiku. _Gwenchana_.." ucapku berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Sehun semakin ketakutan saat aku hendak membenarkan celana seragamnya, dia mendorongku dengan kasar. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu bangkit berdiri dan hendak berlari keluar, namun tubuhnya limbung.

"SEHUNA!" pekikku saat tubuh Sehun bergerak jatuh, dengan cepat ku tangkap tubuh kurus itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapanku agar tidak membentur lantai. Sehun pingsan.

 **-SILENCE-**

 _I should be happy but I'm not_

 _Where are you now?_

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan malas memasuki gedung pertemuan yang penuh sesak. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Semua murid tampak duduk dengan rapi di bangku-bangku yang telah di tata rapi di dalam ruangan besar ini.

"Luhan! Luhan! Di sini!" Baekhyun memanggilku dari deretan bangku di dekat panggung, tangannya melambai-lambai padaku, mengisyaratkan agar aku segera datang ke sana, bergabung dengan siswa kelas 12 lainnya. Aku tersenyum tipis pada sahabatku itu dan melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

"Akhirnya kita lulus Lu!" ucap Baekhyun riang saat aku sudah menduduki bangku di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, reaksiku membuat Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tidak senang kita lulus Lu?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng samar. "Aku senang Baek, hanya saja―"

"Kau ingin Sehun ada di sini juga, lulus bersama kita." Baekhyun memotong perkataanku. Sahabatku itu mendengus pelan, kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada. "Ayolah Lu, ini sudah satu tahun. Pembawa sial itu pasti sudah bahagia di tempatnya."

Ku tolehkan wajahku dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, meski Baekhyun adalah sahabatku aku tetap tidak suka jika dia menyebut Sehun dengan sebutan 'pembawa sial'. Baekhyun yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dariku langsung tersenyum canggung dan berkata pelan.

"Mian, aku kelepasan.."

"Jangan pernah mengatainya seperti itu lagi. Kau tidak mengenalnya Byun Baekhyun." Desisku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak aku menyelamatkan Sehun dari gudang setahun yang lalu, Sehun tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolah. Aku mencarinya ke apartemen yang katanya ditinggalinya bersama saudara tirinya― _aku tidak tahu ibunya menikah lagi_ ―tapi aku menemukan apartemen itu telah di huni oleh penghuni lain. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana Sehun pergi, pemuda berkulit putih itu seolah tertelan oleh bumi.

Padahal aku dan Sehun baru saja bertemu. Kami bahkan belum saling mengobrol. Kemana sebenarnya dirinya pergi?

 **-SILENCE-**

 _It's someone who looks like you_

 _My god, it's you_

Ku rapatkan jaket tebalku saat hendak berjalan menuju mobil yang ku parkir di halaman depan kampus. Salju turun dengan deras sejak sore tadi, membuat udara benar-benar dingin. Aku mengutuk dosen pembimbingku yang dengan teganya memberi kuliah selama 4 jam tanpa jeda, membuat kelasku harus berakhir pada pukul 10 malam.

"Hei Lu, kau mau pulang? Boleh aku menumpang?" tanya Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali menjadi teman sekelasku setelah kami lulus SMA. Aku yang awalnya tidak begitu dekat dengannya kini menjadi sangat akrab. Jongin tidak seburuk yang teman-teman katakan dulu, dia memang nakal, tapi dia juga pintar, dan yang pasti dia sangat sopan.

"Memangnya kemana mobilmu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Taemin- _hyung_ membawanya pulang tadi, dan mana mau _hyung_ ku itu menjemputku jam segini." Jawabnya dengan wajah kesal.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Ayo." Ajakku seraya masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin berjalan mengitari mobil dan bergabung bersamaku di dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Ku nyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya keluar kampus, membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai sepi.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah kami―yang berada di satu komplek―Jongin tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang Soojung, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya. Aku hanya sesekali menanggapi. Karena merasa lapar, aku dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai kecil yang masih buka di tepi sungai Han.

Kami sedang menunggu pesanan kami datang saat seorang anak muda datang dengan wajah panik. " _Appa_! Ada mayat!" ucap anak itu setengah berseru. Membuat ku, Jongin, dan _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai terkejut. _Ahjussi_ itu meninggalkan dapur kecilnya dan menghampiri si anak.

" _Eoddisseo_?" tanyanya.

Sang anak langsung menariknya keluar kedai, aku dan Jongin yang penasaran mengikuti kedua orang itu. Anak itu membawa kami menuju salah satu pilar pondasi jembatan. Di sana tampak sesosok orang yang tergeletak dengan pakaian yang terkoyak. Sosok itu tampak familier, meki tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena mataku yang minus.

"Luhan... Itu..." Jongin tampak kaget di sampingku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. "...Itu sehun,"

Kali ini aku yang dibuat kaget dengan perkataan pemuda tan di sampingku, ku hampiri _ahjussi_ yang kini tengah berjongkok di depan sosok itu. Mataku membulat kaget saat melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok itu. Itu Sehun.

"Dia masih hidup!" ucap _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai. "Cepat ambil selimut!" perintah _ahjussi_ itu pada anaknya yang langsung berlari kembali ke kedai mereka. Ku lepaskan jaketku dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit,"

Dengan bantuan _Ahjussi_ pemilik kedai aku memindahkan Sehun ke dalam mobilku.

 **-SILENCE-**

 _I don't know what happen to you_

 _But it's really much worse than I thought_

 _I wished you were something you were not_

Sehun tinggal bersamaku sejak kami menemukannya 2 bulan yang lalu. Sehun sempat dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu, dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan kalau di tubuh Sehun terdapat banyak bekas luka dan juga tanda-tanda pelecehan seksual. Aku tidak habis pikir, siapa yang tega memperlakukan Sehun dengan begitu jahatnya, sampai-sampai melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh pada sahabatku ini?

Selama dua bulan tinggal bersama, Sehun nyaris tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan berapa kali dia berbicara padaku pun bisa ku hitung dengan jari. Dia juga tidak pernah mau didekati oleh laki-lakilain selain diriku dan Minseok; teman sekampusku, Sehun mempercayai pemuda berpipi tembam tersebut, entah karena apa, aku pun tidak tahu. Setiap kali teman-teman kampus datang berkunjung ke rumahku, Sehun pasti akan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Pernah suatu kali, saat aku sedang keluar dan hanya ada Minseok serta Sehun di rumah, Jongin datang berkunjung, Minseok menyuruh Jongin untuk memanggil Sehun di kamarnya. Dan saat aku pulang, aku mendapati Sehun yang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengucapkan kata maaf dan ampun berulang kali.

Kenapa aku tidak mengembalikan Sehun pada keluarganya? Kalau kau berfikir aku tidak mengizinkannya pergi dari rumahku, kau salah.

Aku pernah menanyakan pada Sehun tentang keluarganya, dan dia langsung membeku, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dari sana aku menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dalam keluarga Sehun. Aku juga sering menanyakan dimana alamat rumahnya dan nomor telfon ibunya, Sehun tidak pernah menjawab. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Sehun tinggal di rumahku.

Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, justru aku merasa senang, karena aku tidak sendirian di rumah. Karena semenjak aku lulus SMA, orang tuaku kembali ke China untuk menemani nenek yang tinggal di Beijing. Saat aku memberitahu mereka bahwa Sehun tinggal bersamaku pun, orang tuaku malah terdengar sangat gembira. Yah, mereka memang sangat menyayangi Sehun. Mereka sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anak mereka sendiri, yang berarti Sehun adalah adik ku. Atau kembaranku; karena kami seumuran.

 **-oo0oo-**

Aku dan Sehun baru saja selesai menyantap makan malam kami. Seperti biasa dia membantuku mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja kami gunakan. Meski tidak pernah berbicara, Sehun selalu membantuku melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Setiap kali aku pulang dari kuliah, pasti sudah akan tersedia makanan di atas meja makan, kondisi rumah juga selalu rapi dan bersih. Sehun tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah tanpaku, dia juga tidak pergi kuliah. Sehun bilang dia tidak kuliah.

"Sehun-ah, mau menonton film bersamaku? Baekhyun bilang ada film animasi bagus yang diputar malam ini.." ucapku saat kami sudah selesai mencuci peralatan makan.

Gerakan Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap terhenti, dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum lebar, tidak biasanya dia mau menonton film denganku. Ini baru yang ketiga kalinya sejak dia tinggal bersamaku.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah di ruang TV, aku akan buat coklat hangat dulu." ucapku.

"B-biar aku saja yang membuat coklatnya.. Kau duluan saja ke ruang TV."

Aku membelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sehun berbicara! Setelah tiga setengah minggu kulalui hanya dengan gelengan dan anggukan lemah darinya, dia berbicara lagi!

"L-Lu?"

Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang TV _ne_.." ucapku riang. Sehun hanya membalas perkataanku dengan anggukan kecil. Sungguh aku merasa senang! Sehun kembali berbicara! Meski terdengar gugup dan sangat pelan, aku tetap merasa senang, sangat senang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ku lirik Sehun yang duduk diam di sampingku, film yang kami tonton baru saja selesai. Dia tampak menunduk dalam.

" _In the end_ , _every leaf falls and dies alone_.." bisik Sehun, mengucapkan salah satu dialog yang ada di dalam film yang baru saja kami tonton. Bisikkannya terdengar jelas olehku, terdengar dengan sangat jelas dan sedih..

" _No one is alone_ , _not even him_ , _not even you_ Sehun-ah.." sahutku, membuat Sehun langsung menoleh cepat menatapku, dia tampak terkejut.

Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik yang ku punya, menatapnya tepat di kedua iris kelamnya, berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhanku. Sehun menangis. Senyumanku menghilang, berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir. "Sehun-ah, _waeyo_? _Uljima_.." ucapku.

"B-benarkah aku tidak sendirian?" tanyanya serak. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau menganggap kau sendirian, lalu kau anggap aku ini apa eoh?" jawabku sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Sehun tertawa pelan sambil tetap menangis. Dia tertawa, untuk yang pertamakalinya semenjak kami bertemu lagi, aku melihatnya tertawa meski dalam tangis.

" _Gomawo_ Lu.." ucapnya seraya menghambur memeluk ku. Aku terkejut, tak menyangka dia akan menyentuhku, bahkan memeluk ku. Namun saat aku menggerakkan tanganku hendak balas memeluknya, Sehun mendorong tubuhku menjauh, badannya mulai gemetar.

"Sehunnie, gwenchana.. Ini aku, Xiao Lu.. Gwenchana," aku berusaha menenangkannya. Perlahan dia kembali tenang.

" _Mianhae_.." ucapnya lirih.

" _Gwenchana_. Sehun- _ah_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakan semuanya padaku, agar aku bisa membantumu. Aku tidak suka melihat sahabatku seperti ini."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menatap layar TV dengan tatapan menerawang. "Benarkah kau ingin tahu Lu? Kau pasti akan merasa jijik dan menjauhiku setelah kau mendengar ceritaku.." ucapnya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak pernah menceritakannya Sehunnie.. _Palli_ , _malhaebwa_.."

Sehun meremas ujung kaos yang dikenakannya dan menghela nafas panjang, dia mulai menceritakan semuanya padaku..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ku tatap wajah Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas, jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia jatuh tertidur setelah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tersenyum miris saat mataku mendapati bekas-bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Dia pasti sangat menderita selama ini.

"J-Jangan hyung.. J-j- _jebal_.. _Mianhae_.. _Ahjussi_ , _andwe_.. A- _andwe_.."

Sehun menggigau, wajahnya tampak kesakitan, keningnya berkerut. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dadaku. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun dia tidak bisa lepas dari mimpi buruk. Ku ulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh kening Sehun, mengurutnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan di antara alisnya.

" _Gwencha_ Sehuna.. _Gwenchana_.. Kau sudah aman.. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitmu, kau aman Sehuna.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. _Gwenchana_ ," bisik ku di telinga Sehun. Ku lihat raut wajahnya mulai tenang, kerutan-kerutan di dahinya perlahan sirna. Ku benarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dan beranjak menuju kamarku sendiri.

 **-SILENCE-**

Kakek Sehun yang tinggal di Seoul meminta Sehun dan Ibunya untuk tinggal di Seoul. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba pindah. Dua tahun setelah itu, ibu Sehun menikah dengan salah satu anak dari rekan bisnis kakeknya. Ayah tiri Sehun memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Awalnya mereka berdua bersikap sangat baik pada Sehun dan ibunya, semuanya berjalan dengan _normal_ , sampai pada suatu hari, saat ibunya sedang pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya, Sehun yang hari itu pulang cepat mendapati ayah tirinya dan kakak tirinya sedang bersetubuh. _Agh_ , aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Sejak hari itulah, ayah dan kakak tirinya kerap memperkosa Sehun setiap kali mereka mempunyai kesempatan. Mereka _gay_ dan inses. Ayah tirinya menikahi ibu Sehun hanya sebagai sebuah topeng dan tentu saja untuk meningkatkan bisnis mereka.

Di semester keduanya di kelas 10, Sehun yang masuk ke SMA kakak tirinya dulu, didatangi oleh seniornya. Minho. Dan yaah, kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun selalu di paksa untuk memuaskan nafsu orang-orang bejat itu. Chinhae, satu-satunya sahabat Sehun, diperkosa juga oleh orang-orang itu. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang biadab itu sehingga Chinhae takut pada Sehun dan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Sejak saat itulah Sehun dikucilkan.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada ibunya, ibunya tentu tidak percaya. Namun suatu malam ibunya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri―Sehun-anak kandungnya; sahabatku―tengah di setubuhi oleh suaminya sendiri dan anak tirinya. Ibunya dibunuh, di depan mata Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ayah dan kakak tirinya mengancam akan membunuh kakeknya juga jika Sehun berani membuka mulut. Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak berani melawan, hanya tinggal kakeknya keluarga yang dia punya, karena ibunya adalah anak tunggal.

Tapi, lagi-lagi nasib sial menimpa Sehun. Tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah aku menolong Sehun dari dalam gudang, kakek Sehun meninggal dunia. Semua kekayaan milik kakeknya secara otomatis jatuh ke tangan Sehun dengan syarat, semua sah menjadi milik Sehun saat Sehun berumur 20 tahun. Ayah dan kakak tiri Sehun tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Mereka memberhentikan Sehun dari sekolahnya, apartemen yang ku datangi ternyata sama sekali tidak pernah ditinggali oleh Sehun maupun kakak tirinya. Yang tinggal di sana adalah anak buah ayah tiri Sehun.

Satu tahun yang lalu, ayah dan kakak tiri Sehun berhasil mengambil semua harta warisan Sehun. Sehun dijual pada seorang pemilik bar khusus untuk para _gay_. Sehun dijadikan _slut_ di bar itu. Sehun tidak pernah mencoba kabur, karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa dan hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bertahan hidup. Sampai pada akhirnya, salah seorang pelanggan yang menggunakan jasa Sehun merasa kesal padanya karena Sehun―yang entah mengapa―malam itu bersikap seperti orang mati, orang itu memukuli Sehun sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri dan menaruhnya di pilar jembatan. Tempat dimana anak pemilik kedai di pinggir sungai Han menemukan Sehun dua bulan yang lalu. Ku rasa aku harus berterimakasih pada orang yang telah menggeletakkan Sehun di tempat itu, karena jika dia tidak melakukannya, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

Dan alasan Sehun tidak pernah keluar rumah adalah karena dia merasa takut. Dia takut jika di saat dia keluar rumah sendirian dia akan ditangkap oleh anak buah pemilik bar dan di bawa kembali ke tempat kotor itu. Sehun hanya ingin bebas, dia hanya ingin hidup damai..

 **-SILENCE-**

 _come take my hand_

 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

 _Whatever weather, cold or warm_

 _Just let you know that, you're not alone_

Pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah surat di atas ranjang Sehun. Aku menemukan surat itu saat aku mendatangi kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Aku mendapati kamar Sehun sudah sangat rapi dan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat dia di temukan menghilang dari dalam lemari. Ku buka surat di tanganku dan mulai membacanya. Tulisannya tampak rapi.

 _To: Lulu_

 _Selamat pagi rusa kecil.. hehe aneh rasanya memanggilmu seperti itu lagi setelah lama tidak bertemu dan berbicara denganmu. Lu, terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu selama ini. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan cara apa. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padamu._

 _Lu, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Kau pasti merasa jijik denganku setelah mendengar ceritaku semalam. Dan kau juga pasti sangat kecewa dan membenciku. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi, aku pergi sebelum kau mengusirku. Aku akan mencoba memulai hidupku sendiri. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya. Maafkan aku Lu._

 _From: Sehun_

 _P.S: Xiao Lu, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Gomawo.._

Ku remas surat di tanganku dan segera berlari kembali ke kamar. Ku sambar jaket dan topiku kemudian keluar dari rumah dengan mengendarai mobil. Ku lajukan mobilku dengan pelan, mataku terus memandang ke pinggir jalan, mencari-cari sosok Sehun yang pasti belum jauh dari rumah.

 _"Aku suka taman ini. Membuatku merasa tenang.."_

Perkataan Sehun sebulan yang lalu terngiang di dalam benak ku. Segera saja ku belokkan mobilku menuju taman tak jauh dari rumah. Entah mengapa aku merasa yakin Sehun ada di sana saat ini. Sesampainya di sana, ku parkir mobilku di seberang taman dan berlari masuk. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke penjuru taman dan berhenti di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke air mancur. Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat naik saat ku lihat Sehun duduk di sana.

"Hei Bocah Rubah." panggilku saat sudah berada tak jauh darinya. Sehun menoleh dan tampak terkejut saat melihatku.

"L-Lu.. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menghampirinya dan menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi seenaknya dan meninggalkan surat konyol seperti itu hah?! Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau kau tidak sendirian?! Kau benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada eoh? Sahabat macam apa kau ini." ucapku kesal. Sehun masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, aku merengut dan menoyor dahinya dengan jari telunjuk ku.

" _Pabooooo_... Sehunna _pabooo_..." kataku.

Greepp... Sehun menahan tangan kananku yang menoyor dahinya. Sahabatku itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku Lu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeram pelan, ku gerakkan lagi tanganku untuk kembali menoyor Sehun.

"Rubah Albino iniiiiiii.. Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin sore?! Untuk apa aku jijik padamu Oh Sehoon. Sudah, ayo kita pulang." Ku balikkan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Langkahku terhenti saat ku rasa sahabatku itu tidak mengikutiku. Ku putar badanku dan kembali menghadap ke arah Sehun. Benar saja, rubah albino itu masih terbengong di tempatnya semula, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Albino, kenapa kau masih duduk di sana eoh? Ayo pulang." Ajak ku. Sehun tersenyum lebar, pemuda berkulit putih itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghambur ke arahku.

"Whoaaa..." tubuhku terdorong ke belakang saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk ku erat.

" _Gomawo_ Lu.. _Gomawo_.." ucapnya serak. Aku terkekeh, ku tepuk-tepuk punggung sahabatku itu pelan.

" _Cheonma_ Sehuna, ayo, kita pulang."

 **-SILENCE-**

 _your best friends, your little home town_

 _waiting up where ever you go now_

 _you can always turn around_

 _You've always got a place were you can go_

Ku hentikan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah bercat coklat yang sudah tampak tidak terawat. Taman liar tumbuh dengan subur di pekarangannya. Ku lirik Sehun yang duduk di sampingku, sahabatku itu tampak tengah menatap keluar jendela sambil menarik nafas panjang. Ku tepuk bahunya pelan.

" _Kajja_ ," ucapku di sambut oleh anggukan kecil Sehun.

Kami berdua turun dari dalam mobil. Sehun berdiri diam di depan pintu pagar yang sudah di gerogoti rayap, diusapnya puncak pintu setinggi pinggang itu dengan sangat lembut. Senyuman miris tercipta di wajahnya. Pintu kayu itu berderak pelan saat Sehun mendorongnya masuk, aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu rumah yang sudah tak berdaun, menampakkan dengan jelas ruangan kosong di dalamnya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam rumah. aku masih setia mengikutinya, langkah kami terhenti di ruang utama yang masih berisi sofa-sofa panjang yang sudah robek di sana-sini. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menarik nafas panjang. Sahabatku itu menutup rapat sepasang matanya, aku berdiri diam di sampingnya, sesekali mengedar pandang, mengingat letak perabotan-perabotan yang dulu pernah mengisi ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini, aku dan Sehun biasa menghabiskan siang hari, menggambar, bermain, berkejaran, sambil sesekali memakan kue yang di buatkan oleh eomma Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya, entah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, tapi aku berani bersumpah, tatapannya begitu sarat akan rindu dan kepedihan. Butir-butir bening airmata mulai menuruni wajah tampan sahabat di sampingku. Aku diam tak melakukan apapun. Ku biarkan saja Sehun menangis, biarkan dia merasa lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada yang berubah ya.. Padahal sudah delapan tahun berlalu.." gumam Sehun.

" _Ne_ , kau benar.. Hanya saja di kota ini sekarang ada bioskop.." sahutku sembari terkekeh.

Saat ini aku dan Sehun tengah duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon besar di atas bukit. Dari atas sini kami bisa melihat dengan jelas kota kecil kami di bawah sana. Kota tempat kami menghabiskan masa kecil bersama-sama. Bukannya tidak ada yang berubah dari kota ini, perubahan tetap ada, tapi hanya sebagian kecil. Perubahan-perubahan kecil yang untungnya tidak menimbulkan dampak buruk bagi kota kecil ini.

Ku baringkan tubuhku di rumput dan menatap dahan-dahan pohon yang menaungi kami. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, membawa aroma musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Lu, aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Nafasku tertahan selama sedetik saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia memang sudah memberitahuku tentang tawaran kakak sepupunya―dari pihak ayah kandungnya―yang menawarinya untuk tinggal di Amerika dan meneruskan pendidikannya di sana.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah sangat lama tidak berhubungan dengan keluarga ayah kandungnya semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Namun entah bagaimana caranya―Wufan―sepupu Sehun, bisa menemukan keberadaan Sehun dan mengirimi sahabatku itu surat, tentu saja dia mengirimnya ke alamatku. Mengingat sudah dua tahun aku dan Sehun tinggal bersama. Wufan memberitahu alamat _e-mail_ nya melalui surat yang dikirimnya tiga bulan yang lalu, semenjak saat itulah aku kerap mendapati Sehun berada di depan komputer. Aku senang mengetahui sahabatku itu masih memiliki kerabat. Kerabat yang bisa di percaya.

"Lu? Kau melamun."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

" _Aniya_ , aku tidak melamun Sehuna. Aku hanya terlalu gembira.." ucapku, ku tegakkan kembali badanku, kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Sehun. ku pandangi matahari yang mulai beranjak turun keperaduannya. Menyirami kota kecil kami dengan cahaya oranye yang hangat dan lembut.

"Gembira? _Wae_? Kau berhasil mendapatkan hati teman sekelasmu yang cantik itu?"

Ku layangkan pukulan kecil ke lengan kiri Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu terkekeh pelan. "Bukan itu _pabo_.."

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuat Rusa Kecil cerewet ini bahagia eoh?"

"Kau."

Hening...

Ku tolehkan wajahku dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Wajahnya tampak takut. Oh tidak. Jangan sampai traumanya kembali. Dengan cepat aku segera menjelaskan. Aku tidak mau sahabatku itu menjauhiku karena mengira aku seorang _gay_ seperti orang-orang bejat yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya.

"YAK! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku masih normal Rubah Albino!"

"B-Benarkah?"

Oh _god_. Hukum aku. Aku membuatnya takut.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu sendiri aku menyukai Eunra!"

Sehun menatapku lekat-lekat, bisa kulihat rasa takut di dalam tatapannya. Sejenak kami saling bertatapan dalam diam, Sehun yang terlebih dulu membuang muka dan kembali menatap langit barat.

"Aku bahagia karena kau masih memiliki saudara yang baik dan peduli padamu Sehuna. Aku bahagia karena kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu dan menjalani kehidupan baru di tempat yang aman.." ucapku. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang sempat menghilang dari paras tampannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Terimakasih Lu.. Berkat kau aku masih hidup sampai saat ini."

"Aey, kau mulai lagi.. Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuanku Sehun- _ah_."

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu dengan cara apa."

Aku tersenyum, ku rangkulkan lenganku di bahu Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk pelan lengannya.

"Kau mau membalasku?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tetap menatap senja.

"Hiduplah dengan baik di Amerika dan lupakan masa lalumu. Jadilah Oh Sehoon yang baru, yang selalu ceria. Jadilah Oh Sehoon yang ku kenal dulu."

"Akan ku coba Lu.. Terimakasih."

"Dan jangan lupa Sehun- _ah_ , aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Dan tempat ini akan selalu menjadi rumah untukmu, rumah kita, kami semua yang ada di sini menyayangimu Oh Sehoon,"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu,"

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul besok, kami menginap di rumah lamaku yang memang tidak dijual maupun di sewakan. _Baba_ dan Mama tidak ingin menjualnya, mereka bilang rumah ini adalah tempat untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka nanti. Rumah lama kami tidak kosong, karena appa dan umma menyuruh Kwon- _ahjumma_ dan keluarganya menempati dan mengurus rumah kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ada yang melihat Sehun? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Tanyaku pada keluarga Kwon- _ahjumma_ yang tengah bersantai di ruang TV.

"Dia pergi keluar tadi. Dia bilang dia ingin melihat bintang." Jawab Yuri- _noona_.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan segera memakai jaket. Ku ambil syal merah di kamar Sehun dan membawanya serta.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kwon- _ahjumma_ saat melihatku turun.

"Menyusul Sehun. Aku tahu dia dimana." Jawabku seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" teriakan Kwon- _ahjumma_ terdengar dari balik pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup.

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Sesekali menyapa orang yang ku temui dan membalas sapaan orang yang menyapaku. Aku terus berlari sampai ke bukit. Sesampainya di sana kulihat Sehun tengah berbaring di rerumputan.

" _Pabo_. Kau mau kena demam huh?" ucapku saat sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, di raihnya syal merah yang ku ulurkan kemudian bangkit duduk dan melilitkan kain panjang itu di lehernya. Ku hempaskan diriku di samping Sehun, berbaring di rerumputan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang, maaf tidak mengajakmu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak tadi." ucapnya.

"Gwenchana." Sahutku.

Kami berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan sahabatku itu, tapi ku lihat dia tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa Hun?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Sehun menoleh menatapku. "Ani, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku lagi.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dan bergumam kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika tiga hari lagi Lu, Wufan- _hyung_ sudah ada di Korea sekarang dan dia akan menjemputku ke rumah." jawabnya.

 **_SILENCE_**

 _You know what it's like to be kicked down_

 _Forced to fight_

 _But now, you're alright_

 _So hold up your lights_

 _Let it shine_

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sehun ke Amerika. Aku mengantarkan Sehun dan Wufan ke bandara. Sedikit terasa berat saat menyadari kalau Sehun tidak akan tinggal bersamaku lagi, itu berarti tidak akan ada yang menemaniku menyantap hidangan, tidak ada yang duduk di depan TV sepanjang hari, atau berceloteh tentang masa kecil yang pernah kami lalui. Tapi aku tahu, ini adalah yang terbaik. Sudah saatnya Sehun memulai hidupnya yang baru, yang bebas dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Kami sampai di bandara dengan selamat. Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman berada di tengah lautan manusia yang memadati bandara. Wufan berdiri di samping sahabatku itu, membawakan kopernya. Sehun tidak membawa banyak barang. Karena memang dia tidak mempunyai banyak barang di rumahku, dia selalu menolak saat aku mengajaknya membeli sesuatu.

Sebuah panggilan untuk para penumpang dengan tujuan ke Amerika terdengar. Menandakan sudah saatnya kami berpisah.

" _Heol_ , aku pasti akan merindukan Rubah Albino ini." ucapku.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Dan aku akan merindukan Rusa Cerewet ini nantinya." Balasnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _oke_?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ku ulurkan tanganku padanya dan dia menyambutnya. Bisa ku rasakan tangannya gemetar. Segera saja ku tarik bocah itu dan merangkulnya, sedikit kesusahan karena dia lebih tinggi. Ku acak surai coklat itu.

"Tidak perlu takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sehuna. Percaya padaku." Ucapku pelan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Sehun selama ini. Keluarga kami benar-benar berhutang budi padamu Luhan." ucap Wufan.

"Anio, kalian tidak berhutang apapun. Sehun adalah sahabatku, dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Sudah seharusnya aku membantu."

Panggilan untuk penumpang kembali terdengar. Wufan mengucapkan salam dan bersiap untuk pergi. Sehun menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum manis.

" _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ Lu.." ucapnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , _changkkaman_!" panggilku, menghentikan langkah Sehun saat pemuda itu sudah melangkah menjauh. Ku keluarkan sebuah miniatur piano dari dalam kantung jaketku dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kenang-kenangan. Kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi pianis yang hebat. Kejarlah cita-citamu itu, wujudkan itu Sehuna, aku akan menantinya." ucapku.

" _Gomawo_. Sampai jumpa lagi Lu.." ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

 **_END_**


End file.
